New Dark Side Ending for KOTOR
by JediTears09
Summary: Malak is defeated and Revan and Bastila returned to the dark side. They will conquer the galaxy if no one stops them.


Revan stormed along the corridor, Bastila following her, on her way to give the order for another planet's destruction. This was taking far too long. A wave of her hand opened the door to the large circular room leading to the bridge. A lone figure stood in the center, arms folded and looking determined, about a dozen yards from the Dark Lord herself.

Stupid Jedi, she thought. Don't they ever quit?

Then she caught herself. This wasn't a Jedi, since when did Jedi where orange jackets? They insisted on wearing those horrid brown robes all the ti- Her heart caught in her chest and an evil grin spread across her face. This was a brilliant stroke of luck.

"Get out of my way, flyboy!" She stalked towards him. The idiot didn't even look frightened. Then again, he always was stubborn.

"No, I can't let you do this," came his reply.

She circled nearer, red eyes glinting. "Oh, and you think you're going to stop me? Ha!" She laughed, a cold, punishing laugh that horrified the man, but he stood his ground.

"You don't have to do this! Turn away from the dark side and come with me." His voice was strong but Revan thought she could see a glimmer of fear steal across his face.

There was a whooshing sound as her lightsaber extended. "I'm going to enjoy this."

The man raised his blaster and aimed it tentatively.

"Set for stun?" She laughed tauntingly and with a flick of her wrist, sent the blaster flying across the room. "It seems I had overestimated you."

The end of the red beam brushed his chest and a shower of sparks came from the armor. She raised her lightsaber, ready to end it. Then he spoke.

"I love you."

Revan faltered. "What?"

Again, "I love you."

The lightsaber wavered. "I killed your wife. I corrupted your son. I destroyed your home world. I am the dark side. You can't love me!"

"I don't care. I love you."

The lightsaber slipped from her hand and clattered to the ground at his feet.

She gasped, "Carth? What have I done? What have I become?"

She sank to her knees, head bowed, tears of remorse coursing down her face and falling onto the cold hard ground.

Carth knelt in front of her and lifted her face. She looked at him and the tears came quicker. Her eyes flashed and returned to the clear blue they had been so long ago. They embraced.

A small "clack" echoed behind them, but they paid it no mind.

However, a whooshing sound caught their attention.

Bastila was advancing on them, Revan's blade in her belt, her own lightsaber drawn. "Well, isn't that sweet." She said, voice dripping with contempt and sarcasm.

Revan quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve and stood up, Carth following suit. "Bastila, come back to the light! I lead you down the wrong path, and I'm sorry."

Bastila smirked. "I can't let you turn on me. You will come back to the dark side once I kill the only thing holding you to the light."

Revan's heart stopped and she jumped between Bastila and Carth, about a yard away from Bastila and five away from Carth. Bastila stepped forward and waved her lightsaber menacingly. Revan tried to step back, but her heel caught on the edge of her black cloak and she fell to the ground. Bastila kept moving forward and she scrambled backwards. Carth still knelt on the floor.

"No. No, Bastila, please!"

This did nothing more than broaden the smirk on her apprentice's face.

"Please, leave him alone. Kill me instead, anything!" Tears gushed down Revan's face once more. She closed the distance between her and Carth and put her arms around him again.

Bastila stopped in front of them.

Revan tried to position herself so she would take the full force of the blow.

Bastila raised her lightsaber.

Revan gripped Carth tighter and closed her eyes, willing the two of them to disappear.

A thin tendril of light wrapped itself around them.

Bastila's once yellow blade now tainted with red flashed down on them.

They vanished.

Bastila's scream of fury was heard throughout the ship.

Revan waited to feel the blade cutting into her, but nothing happened. She dared to look and found herself staring into Carth's eyes. They were kneeling on the floor of the Ebon Hawk. Carth stood shakily and helped Revan to her feet.

"What happened?" Carth asked, utterly bewildered.

"I… I don't know." Revan stammered.

"Well, something had to happen. I thought we were dead, only to open my eyes and find us here!"

"I was trying to make us disappear. You don't think… The force?"

"Wow." Carth shook his head. "I don't know how it happened, and I don't care. The only thing that matters is that you're here. We're here. Together. Safe."

Revan smiled. "I never told you I loved you, did I?"

"I guess you didn't."

"I love you."

Carth took her in his arms and they kissed.


End file.
